


The First Time

by Yourtreeflower



Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [3]
Category: Gaidinia
Genre: Dominant, F/M, First Sex, First Time, Insecurities, Kinks, KumoXAster, Nyanarr, Smut, cute couple, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: Aster and Kumo have their first time.Itis 18+ so Sex and such will be involved!
Relationships: AsterxKumo
Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148822





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to a closed species called "Nyanarr" created by Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart. The characters Sebastian and Aster https://toyhou.se/8536726.aster-douglas-colden belong to me while Kumo belongs to Elylbroong.

Aster https://toyhou.se/8536726.aster-douglas-colden

Kumo https://toyhou.se/7829790.kumo---

This is a “rough” writing on how their first time could of been

A good solid few months had passed. With Kumo and Aster busy working and their schedule was being busy ever since they came together, their first date and a few to follow, it was at a point where they both spoke out something while they both had their private booth at the Kitsune cafe. It had turned out to be one of their main meeting and dating points since one could easily relax and talk and not have curious eyes and ears around. 

While Aster was drinking his kitsunedrink, noticing Kumo´s hands shuffle the cup in her hand while staring in it with blushed cheeks  
“Kumo my beloved cloud.. what´s the matter?”

asking gently after their topic before had been about some movies and romance novels they liked to read.

“Uhm..” she started, swallowing slightly and giving her gorgeous gaze upon the other.  
“I.. know we're long together and… you know how couples…”

Ohh it was that talk. Aster was going through his mind the same thing as well. More than once having a few sweet dreams with his cloud but they never had talked about their preferences or what bedtalk was.. Focus was mainly on each other and of course the relationship but this kind of talk was part of being together as well. ´Placing his cup gently down using his pinky finger, hands on Kumo´s gently and stroking his thumb over her palm.

“I am here my love.. We can talk”  
“Yeah but.. it's so awkward and..”

She began to talk as usual, fast and seemingly nervous. Aster softly smiled, listening to her and stroking over again.  
“Kumo.. my love.. my cloud… my life” saying gently as he gazed into her eyes.

“I am up for anything your lovely mind want´s to do”  
“Well… I am.. not like… can we just..”

Saying as they both had a small talk and made a day where it should happen. Aster and Kumo agreed that they will just start and see how it goes since no one wanted to put the other under pressure. 

So a day was decided, both had 2 days off and Sebastian was watching over Kumo´s lovely little princess. Knowing it might take long and counted that she would return tomorrow.  
It was around 11 a.m as Kumo had left to help the apartment and was in the bus once more. This time knowing to get out when she would see her beloved iceboi at the bus stop.

Aster was already waiting at the bus station. Nervous no doubt. He had made sure to shower and clean extra more than usual and seeing the apartment was in peek condition. This would also be the first time Kumo was there as well. Since both usually just went to their favourite places.  
Seeing her lovely wings through the window, getting to the side and waving as she saw him. Fast flying out and into his arms. Aster wrapped his around the beloved cloud and gave a soft kiss to her forehead  
“Glad to see you my love. Beloved Kumo” chuckling as he pulled out a string from her hair that her little pet had left as a gift. Or she wanted to play. However the reason, it was a sweet moment as Aster gave a warm smile back, stroking her cheek 

“I cooked for us.. some lunch and a little relaxing “ giving a nod as he held his hand out for her to take. Of course eating was important. They needed energy no matter what. It was also kind of awkward. The first time always was.  
Both made it to the tall building. It was one of those high modern and beautiful buildings. White with silver lining and teal colors making leaf patterns on the side. In a light pink some “cherry blossoms” covered the wall giving that extra decoration. The building was part of the modernized high ones. Aster could see Kumo´s gaze. Entering the door with the main key, foyer had an area with laundry, a small sportsgym and the portier who greeted Aster. Another air Nyanarr with graceful wings and a soft smile greeted them.

“Nice to see you again sir Aster” nodding as Aster gave a small wave of his hand as to not say anything else. The Elevator made a DING as it arrived. dark brown, black, gold and teal covered the elevator design. Surely a unique design indeed. Inside was no annoying music, but more like calming background sounds, a small screen on the side with the news, weather and info. Noticing as the numbers went up to 40. The building was pretty tall and counting to one of the tallest in the city they were. Since the building was located at the mountains, having the ocean near, lakes and city, a luxury for sure. It stopped shortly as someone got in. Noticing an Ice Nyanarr lady with a gorgeous outfit as if going to the icerink., her short hair, leather jacket and stare got on Kumo.  
Aster noticed it, his arms around Kumo even more  
Not long another one got in “Wait up sis!!”  
Almost sliding in as the twin smirked up

“hey.. The icebois got visit this time. Hii”

The short haired guy smiled wide, waving at Kumo  
“An Air nyanarr? how gorgeous your wings are!!”

it was clear he was flirting. “Stop that Nick.. We don't have time to fool around!” pulling his ear as clearly the other playfully went “!ow ow ow. but look how cute she is!”

It annoyed Aster, taking Kumo´s hand and leaving the elevator. “Stairs are more easier..” muttering. They only had 2 floors to go and it was clear Aster wanted to avoid getting angry at them.

Aster gave her a soft stare  
“those are the neighbour twins. Nick and Blanka” 

With all that went on, finally arriving up and to Aster´s Apartment. As he opened it, breathing in as he let her in “Welcome to my home” his door went wide letting Kumo now in. The scent of Lavendel and cherries filled the room. Coming from the items he had around as well as those cleaning equipment. It made the room feel.. welcome. It smelled of Spaghetti and Carbonara sauce from his kitchen. The way it was decorated showed his style. A mix of Japanese/Asian posters, Bamboo and ricepaper along with a small blossom fountain on the side wall, Aquarium and some small areas of plants and patterned wood decorations. He truly had that monk esthetic but also modernized plant and harmonic flow.  
(will be done in sims4 soon)

As they went to the side, Aster helped Kumo out of her jacket, placing it on the wardrobe area and keys as well as anything she had with her. The bag she had with her, he let. It seemed… important.

“Welcome indeed. I.. hope my home is pleasant for you”

As Aster walked in front, letting Kumo gaze upon, he headed to the kitchen. With an ease sliding on his apron with an iceberg and motiv as he washed his hands. Sorting the plates on the side and taking the lid off the hot pot. Spaghetti was done on timing. He had started to cook shortly before Kumo said she was on her way.  
They smelled delicious and with serving the plate, making sure the portions were descent as he would serve at the café area above, the carbonara sauce over. Letting the steamy food fill the apartment. Kumo would smell it from where she was. Aster made sure she could roam around. As he placed the plates on the side, seasoning it with small cut cheese and parsley and herbs, placing them on the prepared area. Two wine glasses and Kumo´s favourite imported Drink. Aster had made sure to order it from the best source. Being rich did have it´s perks.

“Lunch would be served if you are hungry.. I made sure to make the portions doable” he gave a soft look up. From what Kumo saw the first day to now.. Aster definitely only looked at her like this. No other would be able to glance. 

Highchairs from the kitchenside was a pleasant view as he pulled the chair back to let her sit. Like a true gentleman no doubt. His apron off, making sure all was clean before offering the chair for her to sit. Seeing her take her place elegantly, got him observing how her legs moved. What a way. 

The two had their meal while a lil awkwardly fidgeting what would come next. Aster s tail stroked softly against her air tail in hopes of some contact without letting it be awkward. They are a couple for so long so.. why not start with more touches?

The meal was done, (depending on the scenery) as Aster served the plates off and in the kitchen, placing them neatly in the dishwasher. He was truly a tidy person. 

“We.. can relax on the sofa if you want or…” pausing as he said “Bedroom?”

Both stared at each other with soft teinted cheeks. It did feel awkward and while both were grown up, it was always a mixed batch of feels. 

It wasn´t until they were in the Master's bedroom. (called so for the size, not the kink:3)  
Having someone in this room was a new one for the ice boy and having his own scent around the apartment as well as his bed… Was surely to get Kumo´s nose twitching. It wasn't unpleasant. It smelled fresh, minty at times and was lavendel on an area, due to Aster making sure the apartment smelled well.

he headed towards the big bed. A “Mengersi” bed with poles on the side and curtains like the old fashioned ones. This had an asien victorian vibe as the colors were pleasant to look at. The room itself had a balcony, a small bathroom area, a desk and plenty of room and light.

“if you want to.. I can dim the curtains and light” asking her as he gave a soft look to the woman of his dreams.  
“No.. it´s.. I´d rather have it on so.. if one of us goes to far..”  
“That we see each other's reaction. Indeed. I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable” Pulling the curtains fully aside, letting in the warm sun and view from outside. Being in a tall building has its perks (no one would see inside)

It was them both on the big comfy bed. Kumo´s bag was close by as Kumo´s legs gently aside as she sat and Aster in a monks sitting position. Both legs together and looking at her. The moment was nervous, both having the uncertain look of how to start as Aster leaned in “let.. us simply start.. if you don't like something, let me know” caressing her cheek gently as he smiled softly. Even if nervous, those eyes seemed as if it was normal.  
Aster .. was nervous as heck. Here he tried his best not to let his moment go or freeze anything. The two softly kissed. Kissing was normal for them by now. Soft pecks or romantic long kisses.. This was a heated, passionate and nervous kiss. Asters hand stroked her cheek and stroked along her neck. The kissing went more softer as his lips now gently wandered, feeling the skin and the way it rippled under his touch. was it due to his ice or the nervous looks. definitely both.

Aster could feel his heart thump faster as his hands made way to her top. While his hand stroked over, he could feel something else under her clothings. Was… was that..  
Asters ear s perked up, tail slightly wagging as if excited like a dog. Seeing her stare as she slowly unbuttoned it on her own  
“I.. have a .. surprise” she said. Aster saw those sweet cheeks flush red up, her voice as sooth and cute as he knew and seeing the upper part being slowly revealed. Like a christmas gift unwrapping, his hands remained on his knees to let her do in her pace.  
The ear´is thumping from the blood pumping through his body, those earpuffs softly getting a coating as if it were ice cream. gulping as he now had the view of his life (next to those eyes he always got lost in)  
What Kumo had below was a white laced lingerie with high quality patterns and the most soft material he ever saw… or felt as his hand instinctively laid on her.. waist. Being the gentleman he always was.. gently touching the hip. His fingers traced over the pattern as his soft blushing cheeks and eyes were upon the material. Even as an ice Nyanarr he swore he felt like heating up. Kumo´s hands gently held her top on both sides, slowly opening her top and letting it slide down. Revealing more and more of what was beginning to be an r rated movie start.

“lingere.. From Oceans Peak..” he muttered  
“Y..Yes.. how did you”

Seeing the look on Aster´s face, his hand traced over her belly from the part corset over the lingere, following the patterns as his eyes traced along. “I know these… I saw them last week in the store.. and.. imagined you in them”

now his eyes looked into her´s. Iceblue and white stare with a slight ashamed look. Alone that he had imagined her in something like this. His fingers traced over the fabric, making their way over the top of her breasts, beeing held up by the cream white corset. His fingers intertwined as he gently opened them, while still looking at her. Not once daring to leave her gaze and see her expression as Kumo would feel the corsett being loosened.  
Aster didn´t think she would but.. Kumo pulled the side string, letting the corset open and her soft breasts wobble as they had nothing to hold them

“Kumo.. my beloved cloud” his voice slightly husky as it seemed he was breath taken from the sight. White lingerie still was over her breasts no doubt, letting part flesh of her beautiful toned skin show. Aster gulped again, leaning now in “You are gorgeous… beautiful and stunning” he huskied as his hands gently cupped her breasts over the fabric. Kumo leaned in herself “like this..” holding both his hands that felt a mix of warm and cold upon her breasts. She felt those strong skilled hands now on top. Soft, squishy even and Aster could feel his head get all full with thoughts. Looking in her eyes as the moment stopped, both staring and blushing. Watching her as she suddenly slowly opened her beautiful long hair. Examining as the strains of hair curled down, falling from her shoulders and sides,, almost like a wave or fluffy cloud landing. He knew well she wouldn't just untie her hair like this.. 

Looking up, his left hand stroked now gently between the strains. Feeling that wonderful softnss and smelling her. Kumo smelled amazing and Aster blinked up, looking now at him as he began to remove the first layer of his clothings. That part of the kimono thing was something he tend to wear at home. The fastest movement Aster could see as Kumo´s hands laid upon the shoulders, looking at him as if seeing a bone. She wanted to undress him. It was in her mind all the time. Aster and her didn't have to say anything. He gave one of the warmest smiles, closing his eyes and opening them again, his hands remained sideways as he let her do it. Feeling those warm part nervous hands from his beloved cloud as they swiped along his flesh and clothing, as if shedding it off of him. The fabrics slid down to his hips, all held by that wonderful strong belt and obi. His bare chest, shoulders, arms...Tracing sights and signs of fight. Some scars were visible. two deep scars along with small frickles of others and Aster had a story for each of them. He focused on those wonderful hands. The way her fingers traced, touched, moved the fabric. He could feel her glancing at him like a treat. Sitting still as he let her do more. Unbuckling the ropes, material and more to let the top part finally drop to the side. Helping her in the back as it was a complicated knot indeed. With dignity and patience letting her hands follow hisas if teaching her silently, showing her and removing it all. Alone his pants were the only thing left. those long pants. She took it in. He could feel it. Noticing the way she looked. He bit his own lip from that magnificent sight. She had her pants on as well. Huffing up as he made a soft bow “may I?”

He didn't have to ask but yet the ice Nyanarr kept his gentleman like attitude towards her. Seeing how Kumo gently shuffled, his hands went towards the button. Getnl, skillfully flipping as if it were a switch, out of it´s holding position. The zipper slowly down as Kumo adjusted her body along and soon felt the warmth outside of her cloudy pants. Asters gaze as he spotted those soft teinted cream stockings, clipped to the lingerie and seeing now those wonderful cloudy decorated garments. A string. How that could form so smoothly around dark tones skin, got the ears flicking up. Another sight the Nyanarr dared to ever see up close.  
Both moved as if in a trance. Pants were removed from Aster as his tight dark blue and ice patterned tights (like boxer but on dunno the name now)

It was a sight indeed. His position was not to flip over or fall in a dreamstate for sure. Seeing Kumo like this. As if on a cover for a nude magazine, Kumo stroked her hair aside behind her ear, her gaze looking at his half naked body, her own body slightly leaned to the side all the more showing what an amazing figure she had. not too less, not too much. Hips one would love to grip, a butt lovingly to smack and breasts as sweet to cup and more. 

“Kumo..I am flattered beyond the lights of your view.. Beyond your lovely cloud self you hide the cummininglus of secrets” a monk saying maybe as Aster leaned in. His hands stroked her cheek, thumb stroking along the dark toned beauty of her flushed look. Feeling how her hand laid upon his as he gently kissed her again. It might have been an accident or.. coincidence… but Aster felt Kumo´s fingers loosening his ponytail and suddenly a tug in between their soft kissing. It caused Aster to slightly moan up, opening his eyes wide as he saw her expression. If she heard him correctly or not. Aster did have a short moan. 

He did make a short look as he gently kissed her on, hands stroking her arms, while sliding along the lingerie patterns. 

Coming to a point where his hands stroked her legs, lifting one up as it made rest on his shoulder. Fingertips slid up and over the soft material. looking at her and kissing her once again. His lips caressed her neck, taking in her scent fully. It smelled like fresh brewed coffee and finest vanilla. A scent Aster loved on his beloved cloud. It happened that his mouth suddenly was above the breasts. Having those lips kiss the top of her flesh and material, hearing Kumo´s voice suddenly. Was that a moan??  
Lifting his head gently, his ear´s fluffed up, seeing the expression. Oh what a cute sight of a blushing lady.  
He didn't know why, but he felt kumo´s hand on his ponytail, gripping on as Kumo moaned up again as he kissed on the breast. His hands laid on as she suddenly went

“h..here.. over here” huffing gently. Aster felt his hand being led, cupping her breasts and her fingers opening the upper part for more access.Seeing now those cute nips. 

A gulp as he leaned down, kissing over her tip, the other hand massaging slowly her right breast. Not wanting to leave either out. He could feel the tug again, giving a short little moan himself, eyes rolling a bit as it was a strange but good feeling. She parted her legs, giving more acces as he lifted her up, shuffled to the side and let her back and wings lay on the big pile of pillows, making a mold so her wings won't get hurt. His head went then to her lips, kissing her once again, stroking his hands over. It was as if Kumo was leading indeed. Her hands positioned his back as before “like before..” muttering muffled in the kiss, making her legs apart for him to come closer and let his lips on the breast. Her hands went back as before. 

Right hand was gripping his ponytail, the other his wide shoulder, holding on. Aster knew when she liked something as she gripped his shoulder or tug his hair at a certain spot. Licking now over her hard gotten tip, letting his mouth now cover as he began to suck. As if it were a fresh bottle of milk… That was the feel. Kumo´s breasts tightened each time those lips sucked. covering his wet mouth over her flesh. Aster´s eyes half closed while observing her and the breast. His tail was wagging and yes.. He had gotten a boner from the scent and moans alone. Each tug on his hair,, each grip he felt from this wonderful cloud, sucking on her, letting his left hand twirl and press the tip oh so carefully to try and see what she likes. 

There.. she did it again. A moan. And what a cute lustful one as well.  
Noticing as she tried to cover it, holding her hand suddenly, sliding it away from her moutuh as he nuzzled her cheek  
“It´s ok.. You can be loud…”  
“but.. they'll hear… the neighbours..”

Aster´s gaze went soft “Noone will hear you my love..you can moan as loud as you want to.. you can enjoy and be how you want to be” kissing her neck, slightly nibbling it as his left hand massaged her right breast, squeezing it gently as the other stroked through her hair. A soft high pitched squeal, followed by a moan and a tug on Aster´s hair as her legs were apart.

“Kumo…”

he gave a slight groan, moving his kisses from her neck, down to her collarbone, slowly kissing down and sucking again on her soft formed lil “clouds”  
“Haa.. m..more.. “  
“hm?”  
““M-More Aster, I neeeeedddd more!”

the way she said it, letting his fingers slightly go cold as the left hand stroked over her hard tip from the breasts as the other traced along her skin, along her hips. The skin reacting to it in a goosebump way, hearing those lovely sounds leave her mouth. It was a sheer feeling and a part switch as Aster had stroked over her wet string with those ice fingers. the damp wetness slickering and dripping through, scent he smelt and the sudden tug on his hair as he groaned up

“A..Aster.. wait..”  
“my love?”

Asking as she gave a blushed look. Those warm eyes were in a slight shifted alluring way.  
Her hands between her legs,legs apart as if on a teasing cover  
“Can.. I try something?”  
“Anything..my lovely queen”

That got her attention up indeed with Aster sitting upright as she leaned over. He could watch her body turn on the belly, legs up and keeping balance with her wings. She gripped her bag, dug in and pulled something out. Those ice eyes went wide seeing a collar. 

A Tsumii collar. It was thick and had many leash hooks plus a special quick release buckle in case the Tsumii got caught anywhere It was a rich navy blue, similar to Aster’s Nagagi with red stripes and dots that echoed the beautiful makeup he always wore on his face. 

With it was a metal leash with a fake rose gold chain finish. It had a small, red ribbon knotted around each link and clicked to the collar perfectly. Aster would notice on the collar was an engraving, seeing as Kumo held it. “Property of My Cloud Master Kumo” was what she engraved and the tag on one of the many rings of the collar.A tag of ownership as Aster had figured it out.

“Property of my Cloud master Kumo?”

he repeated slowly, looking at her. Both having that blush of nervousness. Aster gave a warm smile. A few seconds past and if he would back away and leave, it was quite the opposite.

“I just thought..” she started but seeing Aster ´s head was in front, making a bow while he was still sitting on his knees on the bed,, leaning more in than one saw almost touching her breasts with his head. This was it.. this was the moment…

“My beloved Master Kumo.. My beloved queen.. I'd be honored”

He felt his heart thump big. Kumo was definitely not like your typical shy air Nyanarr. Oh no. It was as if Aster opened a secret chapter in a book, found a secret passageway in a room or just found a treasure. 

Kumo was a dominant lady. Letting her place the collar over his neck, fitting well nicely over the charm he had gotten at their first date at the arcade. Over the puffy kawaii cloud with light blue eyes was now that wonderful new collar. Touching it as he felt a short tug. Kumo had tugged on the leash a bit, looking at him

“Whatever you wish to do.. don't fear to…”!

saying as he was pushed slightly back, feeling Kumo´s hand and seeing that gaze. As if completely different holding the leash and nodding “You will for sure… help me get this clean….”

Also was interrupted as he immediately leaned forward, a slight push so she would be comfy against the pillows and sitting as his head went down. Knowing what to do and beginning to lick over the wet area. His finger stroked along the string, pulling it aside as he let his tongue lick moreover, eagerly almost. Kumo huffed and moaned, tugging on the leash

“g..good. “

it was as if Aster´s beloved Cloud was a dominating storm and he loved it!

As Aster licked over her, feeling the wetness even more wet, letting his tongue slide in. Fleshy molds gripped his tongue as if being sucked in. Aster felt his head being pulled more towards as Kumo moaned up more and more, her dominant hand tight on the leash, pulling towards and gripping his ponytail. Blushed face for sure. He couldn't see it but dang could he hear how she enjoyed it. He wasn't lying either..Aster was enjoying this. His hands laid upon her thighs, feeling her skin, pulsating veins and shivering of delight. Oh how he dug in there as if it was his main dessert.  
Leaning back, arching up as Kumo gave a moan

“M..more-. g..good boy”

her body arched back, lifting her hips as she felt Asters hands cupping them. His slight cool fingers stroked over the dark tones flesh, letting it ripple with goosebumps and shiver under the touch

“Oh.. n..naughty..b..boy haaa.”

Aster could hear her moan.. Aroused as he continued. Sucking her ever so good. From the wet feeling, squishy as if drinking a big open bottle of iced tea or cocktail mix of choice. The feeling Aster had at this moment was simply sweet. Between two lovely legs of his cloud mistress, holding her flesh, sucking and gulping part as to catch it all. Not wanting to waste anything. Partly did he try to nibble on her flesh, very lightly giving her small moments of squeeks. Those he found adorable. His body held its current position without any problems. Having the ice Nyanarr be strong was a good thing especially when doing what he can. It still felt the intense control over it. Flushing blood fast through, nervousness and excitement mixed within him as this was new and hot. 

It didn't take long as it was intense and hot. 

“Haa. c.I´m.. c..cummming hnn”  
Aster flicked his ear´s the moment she had said that, jolted the leash pulling him more into her wet cave and coming. A wave of warm fluid made it´s way into the cool and hot mouth from the ice Nyanarr. Shivering from this new taste and feeling, gripping onto her buttcheeks, making it all more intense. Kumo leaned halfway over him as she did, moaning partly up, huffing from sensation rushing through her body. Making her mind a lil more “clearer” hearing the other below her. 

Aster gulped up, licking a little more over her wet cave as he lifted slowly his head, looking up at her

“My.. beloved cloud Mistress… you taste divine” gurring almost in his saying as Kumo blinked up, looking down at him, stroking his cheek: Those blushed cheek´s of her own still a lovely red

“You..did good hmm my boy”  
“Thank you my mistress” 

wagging his tail: Both slowly sitting up as Aster could feel it even more. He had a bulge. Not to say lightly but, his tight boxers sure had a wetness challenge going on from the precum he was dripping. Excitement pure indeed. Seeing it, looking up to Kumo

“.. I..”

But no words to shush or pause as Kumo smiled, tugged a bit on his collar and gave him a soft, strong kiss. A groan followed from his mouth, hands stroking her legs as she patted his ears “I'll handle this” winking while her finger nudged him back. Letting the ice Nyanarr now on the soft pillows as she began to slowly kiss his lips. Hands rested upon his shoulders while kisses trailed now gently down. His neck, his bone collar, chest, even over those muscles, her hands and mouth with her tongue got his body to shiver, his member nudged beneath wanting to come out. Moaning gently inbetween, hands wanting to touch Kumo but her short tug on the leash and her “No. No touching. Enjoy” order got the ice Nyanarr blushing deeply. 

It didn't take long, Aster´s gaze wandered down, his chest raising and sinking from the feeling as her fingers playfully pulled down his trapped pulsating dick. Aster could see her view… she was looking at it. A “standard” nice dick as one would say. (the kind that's not too big or small but juuuuust right)  
Even as he breathed in to say something, those slender fingers wrapped around,, giving a lick. Letting an ice Nyanarr flick his ears up in a short groan. A freeing feeling as well as a tease. His mind racing to want more..more of her..more what his beloved naughtyy cloud was doing to him.

It began without any trouble or questions. As if it was natural and a daily thing they both were used to as Kumo had began to pleasure him. Soft licks to a swish in her mouth, all the while gripping leash and dick in each hand. Whenever Aster´s hands would move close to touch her, she´d nudge the leash, giving a suck while her iceboi groaned. What a combination.  
First times are always hard.. Aster´s member can tell you that. Even more as he patted the bed to get her attention

“Haa haa..K..Umo .. hmmm..my mistress.. i´m coming.. haaa”

warning her as she felt him push her head back, while the cum was coming, his hand protective over her face as not to get her messy. It spilled on his pelvic, dick and chest. Warm fluid dripping as Kumo confused looking at him

“Why did you..” starting as she saw his expression. Shivering a bit, Aster half looked at her “S..sorry my love.. I didn't want to get you dirty or your lovely garments'' huffing from the feeling.His furballs, earpuffs were partly frozen, his fingertips as well. So that was something for sure!

Aster sat slowly up, grabbing a towel from the side he had prepared and looked to her. Kumo didn´t get anything on her precious face and her expression was.. mixed. Her mind was slowly clearing and coming back to her usual self. Aster noticed the “swap” as she blushed deep, hiding her face while the leash was still in hand, joinking forward and sending Aster flying forward. His face in her breasts with the lingerie still on.

“Oh.. sorry sorry!!”

helping him up as Aster gave a soft smile, looking at her 

“Never be sorry for what you love” 

calming her. Cleaning his hands as Kumo released the leash from his collar. Seeing how thorough he was. 

It was that “awkward silence” afterwards where both were thinking if the other liked it, if they did well...and a tons more of confusion and questions.  
Aster cleaned up his hands and chest, leaning in th help dry her wonderful cave.

“Aster.. I..I´m sorry if I went too overboard..”  
“Kumo..my love, … my mistress.. my Cloud master Kumo”

Saying with soft kisses on her cheek and stroking her blushing flesh with his thumb while ever so looking lovingly at her.

“I loved it all.. I love you.. and…” kissing her cute ear´s “And I love to be your´s forever”

Kumo must have thought he would leave.

“Really?? is.. that ok?”  
“It is...Anything.. else you would love to do??”  
“I…”  
“I still smell you my love.. Your scent is alluring and …”

Looking down as his member still pulsated and slowly got hard again  
“I. can't help it. Looking at you like this, your scent-..Your words…”

Kumo gave a cheeky little´smile, the switch was back on as she placed the collar on  
“Does that mean… My pet wants his master?”  
“hhm.. yy.es my mistress”

wagging his tail as he gripped the side of the bed, at the same time as Kumo tugged something out of her bag from the side. Both holding a condom. A short look as both laughed up.  
Asters hand upon her´s “Show me all you like to do… command me.. lead me. master” huffing in her ear, kissing the neck as Kumo gave a soft moan. 

“hmmm.. Y.es…my pet”

It was a few hours as one could hear loud moans from the bedroom indeed. Aster was tied behind his arms. (both up behind) as he half laid on the bed. Eyes blindfolded as Kumo was on him, condom over his member and inside the beloved Cloud. She was riding him like a cowgirl and moaning, tugging the leash and flapping her wings from the rush alone.  
Leaving a heated moan as it flashed. 

Scenery in the morning.  
Sun shone into the big bedroom, condom packages ripped open on the ground and bed, stockings and underwear around the floor and some areas messed up as it left scenes of what might have happened that night.  
Laying in bed was a sleeping cloud. Her hands crossed up, snoozing gently and naked body covered with velvet blue drapes and blanket. Sunlight tickling her nose as she gave a soft yawn, her legs rising up as her arms did to stretch and rubbing her eyes.  
A realisation as she was alone in bed… No sign of Aster, no sign of his clothes… nothing that would think he is still around. 

Her fingers to her mouth, biting on them “Oh no...I went really wild last night and.. it was our first”  
One would see her overthinking, the scenarios they had done,, how dominant she was and pretty demanding when horny as hell. She didn´t spot the collar or leash. Proberly thrown away out of disgust she though. Her hands to her face as if almost going t cry that she ruined a lovely relationship. 

But..

The door opened, Aster´s head sneaked in “Kumo?? “  
Asking as the air Nyanarr lifted her head,, seeing him  
Aster spoke gently as he saw her “What is wrong my love?”  
“You´re still here…”  
“Of course I am still here.. this is my apartment..”  
“If.. you want me gone.. I.. would fully understand”

She started, feeling ashamed as she leaned her legs shakingly over his bed.  
“What are you talking about??”

He opened the door, holding a tablet in his hands with breakfast. A plate with eggs, bacon, pancakes and waffles with whipped cream, strawberries and coffee. Placing all she loved onto it. He was a sweet and very observant boyfriend when it came to it. She would gaze upon. Aster saw it. Smiling gently as he entered and.. still wearing the collar. The leash he had hung aside next to his business tie and suits from the side. 

Noticing her confused expression as he placed the tablet on the bed, with her gazing questioning up

“Did.. you think I would leave you?... Or stop this relationship due to last night? After seeing this side of you?” He asked right away, sitting partly down, his one leg up and placing a hand on her cheek, lifting it up and looked at her  
It didn't matter what was going on. For now. As Kumo muttered something, arms around his neck suddenly and hugging ever so deep. Aster confused, arms around her, careful of her wings as he hugged his naked girlfriend.

“There,, there.. don't worry. As if I would leave you”  
“I thought that…”

She talked, Aster listened, leaning his head against her´s nuzzling the side

“Kumo.. my beloved cloud” saying gently, talking to her ear

“No force would stop me from loving you.. What you do.. did or will do.. what you love.. your kinks.. your talking.. It is all you. And I love all of you.. My mistress” giving a soft nudge as she looked at him with a blushed face.  
“Ohh you saw it all” her hands covering her face as she sat halfway on the bed. Her hair draped onto her body and covered spots that looked like a cover model. 

A soft chuckle, rare for this iceboi as he lifted her chin “hmm. Now where did my girlfriend hide?? ohh.. look” taking her hands, intertwining them with his. 

“Kumo.. don't be ashamed.. I loved it all. This is another side of you and I wouldn't be here if I didn't care”  
“Aster…”

A moment of softness as both kissed each other gently, laying their foreheads against each other and smiling soft.

“I love you.. my ice prince”  
“And I love and adore you.. my Cloudqueen”

gazing into each other as he nodded  
“let's eat and shower hm?”

Seeing as Kumo covered her body with a feep and blushing up, pouty lips to him and chuckled. No shame indeed infront of her beloved one. Tugging on the collar, pulling him gently in for a kiss

“For another wonderful day”


End file.
